Stringed musical instruments generate sound by vibrations that occur when the strings are strummed. These vibrations are amplified by the resonating chamber. In banjos sounds produced are generally low in volume and short in duration. To many banjo players these sound characteristics are not desired although the general sound of the banjo is. Attempts to make louder and to clarify banjo sound have previously been made as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,348,652 an No. 1,625,811. The '652 patent to W. L. Lang discloses a banjo having a spacer securely mounted to the upper edge of its rim. The unmounted side is at a right angle with the horizontal edge abutting a head ring and the vertical edge abutting a circular hoop surrounding the rim. Upon vibration the banjo head creates sound that exits the head in a conventional manner and also through additional outlets formed by a spacer between the head ring and the rim and between the hoop and the rim, thereby preventing muffling. Lang '811 discloses a banjo having a sound regulator plate mounted to its lower rim extending across the bottom side of resonating chamber which creates a loud, clear tone. These modifications have altered the sound quality of the banjo, but have not produced a long-lasting, loud, clear sound.
Accordingly, it is seen that a demand remains for a stringed instrument that has improved sound sustenance in addition to greater loudness and clarity. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.